what do you do when your loving two?
by thisgirllopez
Summary: Beck absolutely loves Jade with all his heart. but why when he gets around Tori Vega he gets butterflies in his stomach and wishes Jade would disappear. Beck knows why, he just can't admit it to himself... he loves Tori AND Jade. This is a problem.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: so this is my first Fanfic so please be nice. i'm not too sure about this story so please let me know what you think.**

Beck was running, and he didn't know why. He didn't know where to exactly but he seemed to recognize where he was. Thoughts were just flying through his mind. He wondered why he couldn't stop and although he had been running since he left his RV he wondered why he wasn't out of breath yet. He had always been in good shape but he was no runner. Suddenly, he hit something; for a moment he thought he had run into a wall, which seemed so strange to him considering there was nothing but open road in front of him. He tried to continue moving forward but he just couldn't. He stopped struggling against the "wall" that was blocking him and took in his surroundings. He realized he had stopped in front of someone's house. And at the doorway he could make out a female figure. He knew somewhere inside that he knew her. What was her name again? Jade? Probably. Remembering now that Jade was his girlfriend of 2 years there was a big possibility that he was at her house. He stuck his hand out in front of him to see if he was able to walk towards the house without walking into an invisible wall. When he felt nothing he made his way to the girl; as he got closer he could see she had long brown hair, brown eyes, and tan colored skin. He continued to get closer. Standing face to face he now knew that this was not Jade, but he knew this girl too. Tori Vega.

"Tori."

"What did you just say?"

Because Beck was still asleep he hadn't realized he said the name of the girl his girlfriend despised, nor did he hear Jade's question. So she asked him again.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?" She yelled into Becks face. He jolted upright hitting his head against Jades, who was leaning over him.

"Why are you yelling?" he asked sleepily, rubbing the spot where he and Jade collided.

"What did you just say?"

"Why are you yelling."

"No before that," she said, becoming frustrated with the boy sitting next to her.

"Besides 'ouch' nothing."

"You said something. It sounded a lot like Tori."

Beck instantly remembered the dream he was having. Especially the last couple of seconds before Jade started screaming. He remembered he and Tori were… kissing. He was afraid to even think the word because he felt Jade could read his mind. Had he really said Tori?

"Maybe I said rigatoni. I was dreaming about being in Italy, and eating spaghetti, with you." He gave her his sweetest look and smiled her favorite smile. He could tell she was hesitant but she gave in and apologized for being so upset with him. He of course forgave her but could not get the dream out of his head.

-Later that day-

"Vega, pass me the salt." Jade said to Tori, while she was taking a seat between Beck and Cat.

"I don't see it," She said searching the table.

"Here, you guys can use mine," said Cat, pulling a salt shaker shaped like a cat out of her bag.

"You walk around with salt?" said Jade and Tori simultaneously.

"Well yeah, you never know when you're going to need salt." Said Cat with a look of seriousness on her face.

"Here, you go Jade," Tori said, reaching across Beck to put the salt in front of Jade.

Beck couldn't help himself. He took leaned down and sniffed Tori's arm. Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Cat stopped talking and just looked at Beck with looks that said, "Beck, you just became weird." But in Jades face it was less of a weirded out look and more of a totally pissed of look. He glanced at Jade and looked down.

"Ha-ha, Beck sniffed Tori's arm." Cat said smiling and giggling. Andre and Robbie chuckled awkwardly with her, because Beck wasn't the only one who could see that Jade was about burst a vein in her forehead.

"I-I-I'm gonna go for a walk before class starts. I'll see you guys later." Beck got up and walked as fast as he could away from his friends.

_Really! Did I just SNIFF Tori's arm? What is wrong with me?_ Beck walked into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. _At least Jade won't be able to yell at me in here._ Beck continued to think about what had happened outside. He became so embarrassed, and frustrate with himself he began to bang his head on the stall door.

"BECK!"

_Jade._

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE."

_No I'm not._

"I CAN SEE YOUR COMBAT BOOTS."

_Crap. Maybe if I stand on the toilet seat she wont see me._

"Really. You're standing on the toilet. You're so childish. Call me when you're ready to stop acting like a child and explain to me what happened outside."

When he heard her leave he stepped down from the toilet and came out of the stall. How was he going to explain to her the reason he sniffed Tori's arm. He didn't even know why he did it. Well he kind of did. But how was he going to explain to Jade that while he loved her, he loved someone else too.

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Beck sat in his RV not knowing what to tell Jade when she came over… because he knew she was going to come.

_Maybe I should just tell her the truth and hope to make it out alive._ _I'll start off sweet like "Hey Jade, you know I love you right? Well I might also love someone el-_

Beck was interrupted mid thought by a knock at the door. _God help me. _Beck slowly got up off his bed and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to open the door Jade started banging on it.

"Beck!"

He opened the door and smirked at her. She stormed in and stood by his bed. She had her eyes closed and her nostrils were flaring.

"Please explain to me what happened today." She said uncharacteristically calm.

Beck just looked at the floor, then up at her. _Think of something, quickly._

"I-It's not what you think, I swear."

"Then what is it!" Jade yelled.

"It's just that I-I smelled something funny and-and I thought it was coming off of Tori's skin so I smelled her arm."

"Then why did your run away? And why didn't you answer me when I asked you in the bathroom?"

"I left because you were looking at me like you were going to choke me to death, and I didn't answer you because I was afraid of losing you due to a misunderstanding."

Beck sat on the bed, and Jade glared down at him. Beck looked up at her and smirked.

"I was a little scared of you too."

Jade stared into his face, and sat down next to him.

"Good." She muttered.

Beck unclenched his fists, which he had been holding tightly closed since Jade walked in. He knew he had been forgiven. He could tell she didn't completely believe him but she still forgave him.

"Do you think Tori's pretty?"

"What?" Beck asked, his eyes opening wide.

"Do you think Tori's pretty?"

"Uh, well some would say she is, but I don't think so. I don't think anyone is prettier than you Jade." Beck said putting his hand on his girlfriends face. He knew where that question had come from. She felt insecure. This was one of the rare moments where Jade let her walls down and showed Beck that she was just like any other girl who sometimes wondered if she was ever pretty enough. Jade looked at him and smiled the smile reserved only for Beck Oliver. _How could I ever love someone else when I have this amazing girl right here next to me? I am obviously crazy. I vow now to never break Jades heart. At least I'll try my best and my hardest not to._

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Beck felt around for his alarm lock with his eyes still closed. Instead he found a head of hair. He opened his eyes and remembered that Jade had stood over.

"Jade." He said lightly shaking her shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent.

"Come on Jade, we have school."

"Turn the alarm clock off," She demanded. Beck leaned over her and slammed his hand on the clock. It was getting on his nerves too. Beck climbed over Jade and told her he was going inside to brush his teeth and shower. Jade nodded and sat up when he left. Jade found her clothes and stuffed them in her bag. She left in the clothes her boyfriend lent her last night. She knew by the time Beck came out of the shower she would have no time to do the same so she went home. She would see him in school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Beck, wait up," Tori Vega yelled after Beck who was speed walking ahead of her. He turned to look at her and came to a halt.<p>

"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird lately." Tori asked him with a look of pure concern on her face.

_No I'm not okay. I have girlfriend that I love and then here's the thing I also love someone else. Yeah and if you haven't figured it out by now I'll just tell you that it's you. You are my problem. You make me sick. Love sick. With your smiles and your hugs and—_

"Beck?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me, nope nothing at all." Beck answered giving her an unconvincing smile.

"Are you sure?" She inquired putting a hand to his forehead. Beck didn't speak. He couldn't. He was sure he would sound like he hadn't had anything to drink for years considering that his mouth had gotten dry, and he could feel the heat rising from his neck to his face. He slowly took her hand from his forehead and held it.

"I'm fine really." He said reassuring her. She stared at his face longer and smiled at him.

"Vega. Hands off my boyfriend." Said Jade walking up behind her. Beck dropped Tori's hand and shoved his in his Jean pockets. Jade grabbed his arm and turned him so he was walking with her, leaving Tori standing behind them. Jade looked up at him.

"If I ever catch you holding Tori Vega's hand again I will be sure to-to-to do something bad to the both of you!"

Beck just laughed, ignoring the serious tone his girlfriend had used in uttering that statement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: So far so good i think i have an idea as to where i want this story to go, if there are any suggestions feel free to just tell me and i'll be open to change anything :)**

* * *

><p>Tori knew what she felt about Beck and she kind of knew what he felt about her. Ever since they shared a kiss on her first day at Hollywood Arts, she's been crushing on him; but out of fear Jade might cut her head off and hang it over her fire place, Tori doesn't take action on her emotions. She has to continue sitting there watching from afar… but not for too long because then Jade starts getting mad because she thinks Tori's trying to lure Beck in with her "flirtatious" hair flipping. <em>I hate when Jade insists on mocking me with that… weird accent. And I DON'T flip my hair flirtatiously. I might bat my eyelashes but I don't fli-<em>

"TORI! LOOK OUT!" yelled Cat from in front of her. Tori was yanked out of her thoughts and banged her face into a locker door. Beck's locker door. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't been watching where she was going.

"Oh my god, Tori are you okay?" Beck asked putting his hand over Tori's on her nose. Jade just stood there with a smug smirk on her face.

"Uh, yeah. I don't think it's broken."

"Aw, that sucks." Jade said with disappointment, "Okay, I'm bored, lets go Beck."

"Jade, I have to at least get her some ice."

"What does she need ice for she's fine. Look at her. She's not bleed- oh wait she is bleeding."

"What! I-I'm bleeding." Tori said as she put her hand back to her nose.

"Here, let me drive you to the hospital." Beck said grabbing Tori's arm and walking her to his car followed by Jade and Cat.

"I'm coming." Said Jade in a flat tone, crossing her arms.

"Me too." Cat said as she climbed in next to Jade in the back seat.

In a matter of minutes they were at the hospital. Beck got out of the car and opened Tori's door for her. Jade waited for him to do the same for her and Cat but when he started leading Tori towards the entrance she knew he wasn't going to. Jade opened her own door and got out of the car with Cat in tow. A doctor, considering that there was no one else in the emergency room, saw Tori right away. Which made Jade's day even worse because she liked to scare the sick little children.

"Well Tori, your nose isn't broken," Said the doctor, with an audible sign of disappointment from Jade, "you just caused yourself a very bad nose bleed, would you like to explain to me what happened?"

"I walked into Beck's locker door and banged my nose on it." Tori said pointing to Beck as Beck gave the doctor a little wave.

"Oh. And I'm going to go out on a whim her and say Beck is your boyfriend?"

"NO," Jade, Beck, and Tori answered.

"He's MY boyfriend," said Jade putting an arm around Becks waist and emphasizing the 'my' in her sentence. The doctor simply nodded and made his way to the entrance. "Oh Tori, you are free to leave, I suggest you go home instead of back to school. Wouldn't want you walking into any more lockers," he said before leaving.

"Do you need a ride home?" Beck asked Tori, even though he knew his girlfriend was glaring at him.

"Uh, no it's okay, I can walk."

"Well I'm not gonna take no for an answer so I'm driving you home."

"She wanted to walk, let her walk," Jade spat. Beck just looked at her and gave her a look that he hardly ever gave to any one especially her. Everybody walked back to the car silently, well except for Cat.

"I'm so happy you're okay Tori! I was afraid your nose was broken. One time my brother broke his nose."

"How?" Tori asked, amusing her childlike friend.

"A clown punched him in the nose. He wasn't a nice clown."

Tori just shook her head and laughed while she got into the backseat of the car, being that Jade was blocking the passenger side door.

"Take me back to school." Jade demanded

"Why? I'm just dropping Tori off then we can go hang in my RV."

"I don't want to hang in your RV I want to go back to school."

"but why-"

"Just drop me off at school."

No one else spoke after that. After Beck dropped Jade and Cat off at school he made his way to Tori's house. The car ride was almost like torture for him. He wanted so badly to take one of his hands off the wheel and hold Tori's, but he didn't. He had to be controlled. He did have a girlfriend.

When they got there Beck got out of the car and walked Tori to her door.

"Thanks Beck, I really appreciate it." Tori said as she was unlocking the door.

"Sure no problem. It was the least I could do I mean, it was my locker." They laughed and as Tori was stepping into her house Beck grabbed her arm. Tori turned to ask him what was wrong, but before she could get anything out Becks lips were on hers. Tori didn't move. She was enjoying it, yes, but some part of her felt like Jade was watching the entire thing.

"Beck, you need to leave," Tori whispered pulling away. She knew she was blushing but all she wanted to do was be safely inside her house.

"But Tor."

"I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Tori gave him a small smile before closing the door in his face. Beck knew he shouldn't have done what he did but he felt so… happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pleaseeeee :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a couple of days late, i've been a little busy. forgive me :)**

* * *

><p>Happy seemed to be a feeling Beck hadn't experienced in a while. Jade had her moments, where she would make Beck laugh and smile uncontrollably and be grateful that she was <em>his<em> girlfriend, but a lot of the time she was so jealous that she became uptight and it made Beck miserable. He knew his friends couldn't tell how he was feeling about his relationship because he acts like everything is perfectly fine around them.

_It pays to be a good actor, _Beck thought to himself.

He couldn't sleep, but he didn't know why. Well he did actually. Kissing Tori Vega was causing his insomnia. He felt excited when he thought about it, but he felt something else; something in the pit of his heart. Guilt. He has a girlfriend and he kissed someone else. _I cheated on my girlfriend. I swore that's who I would never be, but I did it. God I'm such an idiot. I have to apologize to Jade. Tell her what happened and tell her I'm sorry. I shoul-_

Becks thought were cut of by the sound of his phone beeping. He looked at the time and wondered who would be texting him and 4:00 in the morning. He grabbed his phone and opened the new text message. It was from Jade.

Hey Beck, I'm sorry I acted like a bitch today. I know you were just being nice to Tori, and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Please forgive me. I love you

All he wanted to write back was ill forgive you if you forgive me. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. His girlfriend, who loves him, is sucking up her pride and asking for forgiveness, and he cheated on her. _I'm such an ass._ He finally texted her back.

All is forgiven, and I love you too.

Then immediately after sending this text he got another one.

I forgive you too.

Becks heart started to race. Did she know?

For what?

The next message he got made his heart beat faster than it ever has, and he suddenly felt fear. Not for himself, but for Tori.

For kissing Tori, duh. But I forgive you. I just don't forgive her. She'll get what's coming to her. Don't worry. You'll never have to see that man stealing skank again. Well I'll ttyl very tired. night.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short i know and it's kind of boring but i really wanted to explore how beck felt about the whole kissing Tori thing. i wasn't going to have Jade know but i think it's a good cliff hanger. well until next time. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while because i've been working, but now that i'm off I have a lot of time to write so i will be trying to update almost everyday. hope you guys like this chapter it took me a while to write. **

* * *

><p><em>How could she have found out? I'm 100 percent sure no one was around. I should check if Tori is okay.<em>

Beck threw on some clothes and shoes, and got in his car, and made his way to Tori's house. When he got there he knew no one, not even Tori was awake. He wouldn't be seen. He walked around the house a couple of times making sure no one was trying to sneak in. by "no one" he was really making sure Jade wouldn't try to come and suffocate Tori in her sleep or something like that. On his fourth round around the house Beck realized Tori's window was open and her light was on.

_Maybe I should go up there. No I shouldn't_ Beck thought to himself shaking his head. _Why is she awake anyway it's like 5:00 in the morning?_

Then he heard a loud bit of laughter and someone making shushing sounds. That someone sounded a lot like Jade. Confused Beck pulled out his phone and dialed Jades number. She picked after the first ring.

"Hey, Beck what's up?"

"Uh nothing, I was just wondering… where are you?"

He heard her whispering something to someone else, probably Tori.

"I'm in Tori's house"

"Oh, uh okay. But can I ask you why?"

"I came over to apologize to her for being rude earlier today, and because I came so late she decided that I should stay the night."

"Oh uh—"

"Hey Jade Becks out side!" Tori yelled her head sticking out of the window. Jade stuck her head next to Tori and waved. Suddenly Tori disappeared. Jade put the phone back to her ear and motioned for Beck to do the same.

"Tori's going to open the door so you can come in." she said and hung up. Beck thought it was weird that Jade accepted Tori's offer to stay in her house. Maybe she was jus trying to prank him with the texts she sent earlier and Tori was in on the joke.

"Hey, Beck, you coming in or what?" Tori asked holding the door open. He had been looking up at the now empty window and hadn't realized Tori opened the door. Beck nodded while taking in Tori's appearance. Her hair was loosely braided on the side of her head so that the braid fell over her right shoulder, she was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Although she wasn't wearing something revealing or "sexy" he thought she looked gorgeous. He walked towards the door and Tri made her way back upstairs as Beck closed the door. Beck tiptoed up the stairs afraid of waking Tori's parents. He walked into Tori's room and there was Jade sitting on Tori's bed wearing the same Black t-shirt that she had worn earlier. The only thing that was different was her pants. She was now wearing a pair of gray shorts that said HA on the side. Jade looked at him and smiled. But it wasn't her "reserved for Beck" smile it was a sinister smile, it seemed to say although you might be here now you wont be later.

"Hey, Beck, what were you doing around here anyway?" Tori asked sitting on the Bed next to Jade.

"I was driving around and I saw your light on, so I stopped in front of your house then I heard people laughing and it sounded like you and Jade. That's when I called her." Beck said waving a hand towards Jade. Beck felt like the room was on fire. He felt so hot he was perspiring. He just wanted to come clean to Jade and tell her that _he _was the one who kissed Tori not the other way around.

"Beck, honey are you okay you look kind of sick," Jade said standing up and putting a hand to his forehead.

"Uh yeah, I think I better get going. I'm just a little tired."

"Well since you're so tired I'll drive you" Jade said smiling.

"Yeah that would be great thanks." Beck said smiling back. He was just glad that he was getting Jade out of Tori's house.

"Thanks Beck for ruining my sleep over." Tori said laughing and trying to act upset. Beck laughed and shook his head, while jade went to put on her shoes. When she was done, she and Beck left Tori's room, and Tori saw them out. When Tori had gone back in her room she went to close the window, and outside she could see Beck and Jade kissing. She felt this ache in heart that she knew she shouldn't have felt.

_Beck and Jade are boyfriend and girlfriend. I shouldn't be jealous. Our kiss was an accident and a mistake, _Tori told herself over and over again as she watched them finally separate and get in the car. It almost looked as if before Jade got into the car she looked up at Tori and gave her a smug look. Like she knew what she and Beck had done, and she was reminding Tori that Beck was her territory. Tori was sure she imagined it, she couldn't possibly know. There was no one around. She was sure of it.

The car ride back to becks house was silent. Beck analyzed Jade's face to see if he could find out what she was feeling but her face was empty. It was like she had no emotion. When they finally got to his house Jade parked the car and made her way to Becks RV, leaving Beck still sitting in his car. When Beck entered his RV Jade was standing by his a bed and smiling at him. She slowly walked to him and put her hands on his face. He put his hands over hers and attempted to smile back.

"Did you like when Tori kissed you?"

Beck was caught so off guard he just stared blankly at her instead of trying to think of an answer. He almost felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried catching his breath but couldn't. he had been so stunned that he hadn't realized Jade's hands had slipped down to his neck and she was gripping his throat. Being that he as stronger than her he grabbed her wrists and yanked her hands off.

"JADE WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled at her. She just walked towards the back of his room and said, "I'm pissed with you. You go around letting tramps like Vega kiss you and you don't intend on telling me so I can handle it. I was going to handle her before you showed up and ruined everything."

"Tori didn't kiss me, I kissed her." Beck said moving further away from Jade.

"I'm sorry what?" Jade said her eyes getting wide and her nostril flaring.

"I said I kissed Tori. Not the other way around. I'm tired of you treating me like crap and I try to be happy with you but you are just so, so, _MEAN._ I didn't want to be the guy who cheats—"

Beck was cut off with laughter. Jade was laughing.

"Beck don't try to cover for her. I know you wouldn't do something like that to me. You're not that kind of person. "

"But I did. I kissed her." Beck said, trying to make sense of his girlfriend. Jade made her to his door and opened it.

"I'm going to make sure Tori knows she can't kiss my boyfriend and get away with it. You don't have to take the blame fore her." Jade said before she gave him a wink and left. Beck was confused and kind of scared. Jade was acting crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pleaseeeee :)<strong>


End file.
